Tu sais pourquoi j'aime bien la pluie ?
by Andromede
Summary: On est toujours déçus par les autres. Vérité vraie universelle et intemporelle. One shot à faire chialer les pierres, ou quand l'auteur déverse son cafard à travers deux ados pas gâtés par la vie.


**Ces deux derniers jours ont vraiment été un enfer pour moi, au lycée. Lundi soir, j'ai chialé toute la soirée. Il pleuvait. Et je n'avais pas accès à l'ordinateur. Alors pour me calmer, j'ai attrapé le bloc notes des courses, un vieux bic bleu baveux qui trainaît par là, et j'ai écrit ça. Je ne comptais pas le publier. Mais bon, faut partager dans la vie, après tout ! Pourquoi pas le cafard, alors ?**

**Quand elle a lu ce qui avait d'écrit sur son calepin, ma mère m'a regardée, et elle m'a dit : "Ta grand mère le disait souvent : on est toujours déçus par les autres."**

**Voilà, vous avez tout gagné, je chiale devant mon ordi.**

**Dédié à personne, surtout pas aux autres.**

**Mauvaise lecture.**

**Tu sais pourquoi j'aime bien la pluie ?**

Il marche seul dans le château. Il fuit. Il fuit le bruit, il fuit la foule. Il fuit les autres, tout simplement. La solitude étreint son coeur, mais elle est salvatrice. Qui sait ce que les autres lui réservent ? Rien de bon, ça c'est sûr.

Depuis son enfance on le rejette, on le traite comme un moins que rien. Les autres.

Toujours les autres.

Un coup de tonnerre éclate. Il jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre la plus proche. Un orage vient d'éclater au dessus du château.

Il sort.

Les autres ne viendront pas le chercher sous la pluie battante. Il marche sous cette pluie. Il pense sous cette pluie. Il prie sous cette pluie. Et contrairement à la chanson, il ne chante pas sous la pluie.

Non.

Il pleure sous la pluie.

Il marche longtemps. Jusqu'a la forêt qui borde le château. Il songe un instant à s'abriter sous les arbres, mais il secoue la tête. L'air est tiède, la pluie aussi. La colère du ciel l'apaise, au lieu de le faire fuir. Il n'a jamais été d'un naturel craintif. Il lève les yeux vers les cieux et sourit, comme pour les remercier de cet orage purificateur.

Et puis, lorsqu'il redresse la tête, il la voie. Seule, comme lui, sous la pluie. Elle aussi reste là, debout, sans chercher à s'abriter.

Elle aussi fuit les autres.

Il s'approche. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Elle sait déjà qu'il est là. Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'a un ou deux mètres d'elle, elle parle. Sans se retourner, elle lui parle.

Il s'arrête. Elle l'intimide.

Il la connaît depuis un moment déjà. Au début, il la prenaît pour une gamine illuminée. Comme il s'était trompé ! Comme il avait été bête ! Il l'avait vue comme la voyait les autres.

Les autres.

Toujours les autres.

Il lui avait fallu une année entière pour apprendre à voir ce qui se cachait derrière le masque de fantasie, d'étourderie et de folie douce.

Un an.

Un an avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que la jeune fille blonde aux yeux globuleux et à la personnalité étrange était en réalité une grande sensible, qui ne jugeait jamais les autres.

Les autres qui pourtant, prennent un malin plaisir à toujours nous juger.

Juger.

Les autres.

Encore et toujours les autres.

Elle laissait glisser les autres et leurs actes sur elle. Pas de mesquinerie. Pas de façade. Pas de masque. Pas de mensonges.

Juste elle.

Et lui.

Et la pluie.

Ils parlent longtemps. Enfin, c'est surtout elle qui parle. De tout et de rien. Du beau temps et de la pluie. De la pluie et du beau temps.

Mais pas des autres.

Pour une fois dans leur vie à tous les deux, les autres n'existent plus. Les autres les laissent tranquilles.

Il n'y a plus qu'eux.

Et la pluie.

Lorsqu'elle se retourne pour lui faire face, elel sourit. Lui aussi. Il pleure toujours, mais il sourit. Et elle, après avoir tant parlé, se tait. Lui se contente de la regarder. Et pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps qu'il la connaît, il la trouve belle.

Belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds dégoulinants d'eau et ses vêtements trempés et maculés de boue.

Lentement, elle passe une main sur son visage, puis sourit de nouveau.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'aime bien la pluie ? Demande t'elle.

Il secoue la tête. Il n'a pas la force de ravaler ses larmes pour parler.

-Parce que comme ça, je peux pleurer sans que ça se voit.


End file.
